Aoi kyuusen
Lyrics Nihongo 刻む 時はうるわしく 桜 咲き誇るごとし はぁ… ためいき 風車 小さくから廻り あの子の濡れた瞼 こぼれ落ちた雫 駆け抜けよ 風の如く 蒼く染まるる春よ 憂うあなた 守りたい 届けよ月明かり 追えど追えど 逃げて行く あなたは神隠し 薄明かり 桜吹雪 夕闇に光が舞う あぁ 射止めよ天高く浮かぶは白い月 あぁ 宵の帳であなたを包みたい 若く萌える命たち 大志を抱き続けよ 駆け抜けよ 風のごとく 蒼く染まるる春よ 儚き季節の中で 貫け あなたへの光 Romaji Kizamu toki wa uruwashiku Sakura saki hokoru gotoshi Hah...tameiki kazaguruma chiisaku kara mawari Ano ko no nureta mabuta kobore ochita shizuku Kakenukeyo kaze no gotoku Aoku somaruru haru yo Ureu anata mamoritai Todoke yo tsuki akari Oedo oedo nigete iku Anata wa kamigakushi Usuakari sakurafubuki Yuuyami ni hikari ga mau Aa itomeyo ten takaku ukabu wa shiroi tsuki Aa yoi no tobari de anata wo tsutsumitai Wakaku moeru inochitachi Taishi wo daki tsuzuke yo Kakenukeyo kaze no gotoku Aoku somaruru haru yo Hakanaki kisetsu no naka de tsuranuke anata he no hikari English Translation My engraved time is beautiful The cherry blossoms buttons to bloom in boasts Hah...the windmill sighs in a small rotation That girl's wet eyelids spill fallen drops It ran through like a wind Spring dyes it with blue You are anxious, I want to protect you The moonlight delivered it Chasing and chasing, you were going to run away You are spirited away In a twilight blossom shower, The light is dancing in the dusk Ah, the heaven that floats higher in a stop is the white moon Ah, in the evening volume, I want to package you Lives sprout young, Continuously holding on the ambition It ran through like a wind Spring dyes it with blue In the transient season, I brace to your light Long Version 刻む 時はうるわしく 桜 咲き誇るごとし 夕闇 舞い散る花弁 限りある青春(とき)に似た儚さ はぁ… ためいき 風車 小さくから廻り あの子の濡れた瞼 こぼれ落ちた雫 駆け抜けよ 風の如く 蒼く染まるる春よ 憂うあなた 守りたい 届けよ月明かり 追えど追えど 逃げて行く あなたは神隠し 薄明かり 桜吹雪 夕闇に光が舞う こころ 密かに陰抱く あなた 救い出せたなら… 弓箭 空に弧を描け あなたの強さに僕がなる あぁ 射止めよ天高く浮かぶは白い月 あぁ 宵の帳であなたを包みたい 若く萌える命たち 大志を抱き続けよ 突き抜けよ 風の如く 未来 繋ぐように あなたの孤独の影に 届けよ 消えぬ月明かり あなたを守りたい 儚くて蒼い季節 貫け あなたへの光 あなたの強さになりたい Long Romaji Kizamu toki wa uruwashiku Sakura saki hokoru gotoshi Yuuyami mai ochiru hanabira Kagiri aru toki ni nita hakanasa Hah...tameiki kazaguruma chiisaku kara mawari Ano ko no nureta mabuta kobore ochita shizuku Kakenukeyo kaze no gotoku Aoku somaruru haru yo Ureu anata mamoritai Todoke yo tsuki akari Oedo oedo nigete iku Anata wa kamigakushi Usuakari sakurafubuki Yuuyami ni hikari ga mau Kokoro hisokani indaku Anata sukuidasetanara... Kyuusen zora ni ko wo egake Anata no tsuyosa ni boku ga naru Aa itomeyo ten takaku ukabu wa shiroi tsuki Aa yoi no tobari de anata wo tsutsumitai Wakaku moeru inochitachi Taishi wo daki tsuzuke yo Tsukinukeyo kaze no gotoku Mirai tsunagu you ni Anata no kodoku no kage ni Todoke yo kienu tsuki akari Anata wo mamoritai Hakanaki aoi kisetsu tsuranuke anata he no hikari Anata no tsuyosa ni naritai Long English Translation My engraved time is beautiful The cherry blossoms buttons to bloom in boasts The petals scatter in dusk, The transience resembles the finite time Hah...the windmill sighs in a small rotation That girl's wet eyelids spill fallen drops It ran through like a wind Spring dyes it with blue You are anxious, I want to protect you The moonlight delivered it Chasing and chasing, you were going to run away You are spirited away In a twilight blossom shower, The light is dancing in the dusk Your heart feels the shadow secretly, If you put out your salvation My blue bow draws an arch to the sky, I will become your strength Ah, the heaven that floats higher in a stop is the white moon Ah, in the evening volume, I want to package you Lives sprout young, Continuously holding on the ambition It punched through like a wind And like a connecting future In your shadowy loneliness, The disappeared moonlight will deliver it I want to protect you In the transient, blue season, I brace to your light I want to become your strength Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 蒼い弓箭, titled 蒼い弓箭（Long Ver.）, can be found on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.2 album. Trivia *'蒼い弓箭' is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on July 9th, 2014. To unlock it, you must clear Hiumi's story: . *'蒼い弓箭' is m@sumi's first BEMANI song with male vocals. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:M@sumi Songs Category:Story Mode Songs